


The Two Mr. Nikiforovs

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Exposed Identity, Hitman AU, Hitman!Viktor, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Identity, They are married!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Secrets are normal in Viktor’s opinion. Yuuri shares his sentiments. Everyone has secrets they keep from others and he knows even Yuuri has some just as Viktor has. He is very grateful to have trust and understanding between them and Viktor allows his husband to maintain his privacy just as Yuuri gives Viktor his own.Which lies in the problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of its characters**

Viktor has an ample amount of time to think about a lot of things.

His life, that’s one. His perfectly shaped, perfectly exciting solo life.

He never thought he would come so far from where he started. He was only a simple boy dreaming of doing extraordinary things like being an athlete winning gold medals during major competitions or being a scholar with plenty of scholastic awards lined up for him. He even thought, as a kid, that he might have his own brewery to sell the finest vodka in all of Russia and maybe the world or he could be a coffee master selling warm brewed coffee in the chilliest hour of the day.

But, no. None of them happened. In fact, he got something better where he can use his inexhaustible amount of charms and bottomless knowledge to make the world of the elites an interesting place to live. By interesting, he means a few stolen paintings here and a few diamonds missing there (do not worry, they are auctioned to _proper_ people and the earnings go to those who need them and a meager percentage goes to his very inflated bank account) but most of all, he is paid the _right_ prize to stop any threats deemed major enough to cause an imbalance of power or probably a world war or maybe the collapse of the entire human civilization.

He eats thrill and death for breakfast, threats and gunpowder for lunch, and negotiations and contracts for dinner. Throw in a few extra activities for dessert by visiting inconspicuous places to have some fun while he is not on duty.

He is independent. He is well known. He is the most sought after and the highest paid field agent and hunter the market has to offer. He is the Living Legend.

 

 

 

Viktor swears just as he makes a sharp turn at a corner and earns a fitful honking of a car he almost hit at top speed.

His mind supplies his thoughts about his life now. His perfectly sweet, perfectly well-balanced domestic married life.

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is your average (by Yuuri’s standards but if someone would ask Viktor, he will be a million times _more_ than average) looking devoted househusband. He is a man with the prettiest pudgy cheeks that exhibits the most beautiful shade of pink whenever someone compliments him, big chocolate eyes that sparkle whenever he sees Viktor within the perimeter of his sight like he brought him the moon and the stars and offered them to him, a charming smile that can disarm even a nuclear weapon and stop all wars around the globe, and a calmness that comes with the youthful glow and desirable aesthetics of his person. He is sweet, kind and helpful to everyone he meets and he is very, very good to Viktor.

Yes, Viktor is definitely head over heels in love with him since the first hour of their meeting and he might or might not have planned to marry him on the spot. Imagine, agent debonair settling down to marry. No one wants to believe him when he first announced it because everyone assumed Viktor wanted to live the rest of his life as a bachelor. They did not see marriage coming.

Now, five years into their married lives, Viktor devoted himself to building a good family which includes him, Yuuri and their dog. He is accustomed now to codependency and learned how to do things like any husband do. For example, washing the dishes when Yuuri cooked their meals, hanging the clothes while Yuuri sorted and did the laundry, grocery shopping for things and food they need while Yuuri cleaned the house, and then kiss his husband at least five times a day and drop compliments on him without any reason, maybe coax him to do more things they normally do in bed at night, and that would make both of them very happy and satiated.

He swore to protect him from all harm that may come into their lives that would most likely come from Viktor’s real work. Yuuri is his world, his sun, his star, his entire universe and Viktor thought that there would be no problem that will come between them.

Shame, married life isn’t that easy.

 

 

 

He reaches their home at a record-breaking time and parks his car in the garage.

He thinks about normal problems a married couple can have. Misunderstandings, lack of spark, affairs, unpreparedness to have a family… and secrets.

Secrets are normal in Viktor’s opinion. Yuuri shares his sentiments. Everyone has secrets they keep from others and he knows even Yuuri has some just as Viktor has (he has tons of secrets he wants to tell Yuuri but he is under oath to keep it that way). He is very grateful to have trust and understanding between them and Viktor allows his husband to maintain his privacy just as Yuuri gives Viktor his own.

Which lies in the problem.

Viktor glances at the folder he received from his informant he met downtown. It’s full of data from an unknown source and it stirs a lot of emotions in Viktor’s chest that it nearly suffocates him just thinking about the implication of all this. It’s hard to believe and he does not want to believe it even though the facts are already printed on paper and staring at him right in the eye. He does not want to be fed with lies when the single best thing that has come to his life is already his, only to know that it’s not real and that he has been dragged into this farce for _years_. How long has it been? How did this happen? How come he never knew?

Ah, right. It’s because of privacy and secrets.

Those phone calls that Yuuri insisted on taking in another room from him were not ordinary phone calls. Those emails that oddly resembled that of a long message to a friend overseas were vague enough for Viktor to wonder if they were talking in codes. Those little weird acrobatics Yuuri does in the kitchen with the knife while he cooks and the otherworldly multitasking meant something other than his culinary prowess and homely nature. The packages that did not have a return address and only stated that it’s for Yuuri had always been weird, too. The late-night meetings with a few college friends might have meant something as well other than a normal get together.

 

 

 

Viktor swallows the bitterness in his throat and traces the outline of his gun at the back of his trousers.

No wonder Yuuri sometimes acts like he has to hide something from Viktor whenever he comes home for dinner.

He should have seen the signs.

 

 

 

 

 

His hands shake as he reads the papers.

He is still in denial of the verbal information and has to read the rest in order to confirm that he is not being led astray. This is madness. This is a lie. This is…

This isn’t real.

“I warned you that time on the phone.” The man takes a swig of whiskey before continuing, a delicate finger tracing Viktor’s back ever so lightly. “He is not telling you the truth. He is deceiving you, Viktor.”

The thick irritating smell of cigarette smoke, the bitter scent of liquor, and the sickly sweet drawl of his name from the man’s lips makes him sick.

He feels like vomiting. Viktor turns on his heels and walks away before he spills his dinner on the floor.

 

 

[ image attached ]

**KATSUKI, Yuri**

Born: November 29, 19XX

Place of Birth: Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Japan

Known Relatives: Mother (deceased), Father (deceased), Sister (deceased), Aunt (deceased)

 

Alias: Yuuri Katsuki

Codename: **Phoenix**

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing sneaking around the house?” A purr comes behind him and Viktor nearly trips (and nearly pulled his gun out) on his own feet just because he turned too fast to see if someone is there pointing something dangerous at him. No one can blame him. Most people who would sneak up behind his back are either armed with a knife or a gun.

In this case, Yuuri is there leaning against the kitchen door frame and only two steps from him. He is dressed in only his boxer briefs and one of Viktor’s dress shirts that are too big for him. His hair is disheveled probably from tossing and turning around in bed. No guns or knives on his person or near him. But even so, he should still be careful.

“I thought you were sleeping already. I didn’t want to disturb you.” He lies and relaxes a bit.

Yuuri, his other half, is basked in the darkness of their home and has the most beautiful smile in the entire world while he saunters up to him to wrap his arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

“I was waiting for you.” Yuuri hums next to his ears and sighs in comfort as he rests his cheek on broad shoulders. Viktor can still smell the lingering aroma of clean lavender from Yuuri’s hair and neck. He took a shower earlier.

“I’m sorry for the wait.” He drops a kiss on his temple and his forehead. “I’m home now.”

“Mm. Welcome home.” The man gives a bright smile to him and gazes at his eyes like Viktor is the brightest star in the night sky.

Suddenly, he regrets seeing those papers. He regrets meeting his informant and he regrets taking this job because his over inflated ego thinks he can finish this just like he had done with the others years ago.

Even though he is his client’s biggest enemy and even though Viktor is feeling betrayed with the knowledge about him, Yuuri is still his beloved husband whom he promised to do anything just to keep him safe and sound.

He wants to tell him everything that has happened. He wants him to know that his secret is no longer safe and that his safety – both of theirs – is compromised. There would be surveillance everywhere and a backup team would follow should Viktor fail to complete his mission. He does not want to kill him and he hopes to the gods that Yuuri feels the same.

He has decided.

“Yuuri, I…” Viktor starts. “We need to talk.”

“Can it wait?” Yuuri asks softly, tugging him to their bedroom upstairs by the hand. “I ran you a bath when I saw your car in the garage.”

“Sure, of course. It’s… it’s not that urgent but…” It’s been clawing on his mind throughout the hour and he feels antsy with it in his head. He tries not to let his aggression peak through his demeanor. Not now. He does not want a fight.

“Later, then. You seem tense.” Yuuri points out as he helps him shred his clothes off. “We’ll talk about it when you are relaxed.”

Yuuri knows him well. He knows that he will not be able to have a proper conversation whenever he is tense or aggravated. Yuuri doting on him like this is much appreciated but he could not help the little thoughts that flit through his mind that suggests ridiculous things. He might have thought about them as ridiculous before he knew his husband’s secret but it is possible that there is poison mixed with the bath water or the maybe the water he drank before he took a shower.

No, he feels fine. If Yuuri wants him dead then he would have killed him in the foyer earlier.

But then, he sees the folder lying innocently on their bed when he finished his bath and Viktor is sure he left it in a compartment inside his car earlier. It couldn’t have gotten legs to get here unless –

He hears a magazine clicking into place. His breath catches in his throat and he bolts to his drawer to get his spare gun inside the compartment. However, he isn’t able to take proper aim when he catches movement on the corner of his sight and he freezes.

He comes face to barrel with Yuuri’s gun.

Now, all his plans for a peaceful talk (negotiation, it’s officially called a negotiation) go up in smoke.

No one spoke for an entire minute. The only sounds around them are their own breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall. Both of their eyes are locked on to each other. Blue towards brown and brown towards blue. Both of them are not moving from their spot nor taking steps to get to the other.

Deep inside his mind, they both know how this would turn about. It’s inevitable given their current circumstances.

“I mentioned we need to talk?”

“You did.” Yuuri sighs. “I know someone is looking for me but I didn’t expect it to be you.”

“I didn’t expect the person I was looking for would be you, either.” He stands straight slowly, fingers still firm on the handle and determined to keep his stance steady else it will give away the inner turmoil he has and would give Yuuri an opportunity to strike.

“That’s sweet of you. If this does not involve us shoving guns at each other’s face, I’d be smiling.” Yuuri coos, honest to god coos with that sexy smile he knows so much. If only he is not a threat to his life right now, he’d label this a kind of foreplay.

“Fair enough,” Viktor shrugs. Even at this kind of danger, Yuuri presents him some kind of confidence he rarely uses, a switch that he rarely turns on and it’s a sight to behold. “So, you’re Phoenix.”

“You are the Living Legend.” Yuuri mimics and Viktor notices the safety of the man’s gun is still on. Now, here is his silver lining. “I’ve forgotten what your face looks like on your other faces but I’d say this one is my favorite.”

“Mm, and you had no face at all except now. It’s cute, by the way, and my brain is trying really hard to process how lucky I am to be tied down to such face.”

“Charmer but I’ll take that as a compliment coming from a man with high standards like you.” Viktor smiles at this.

He shouldn’t be feeling so elated while having this conversation that involves a gun being pointed at his person. No, he should feel a lot worse because of this man here – his husband, his love, his whole universe – is his mission and this picture is really wrong.

“So, may I know why my husband is researching about my dirty secrets and why is he about to point a Glock at my face?”

Viktor tries not to flinch at the accusing tone but it only means that Yuuri does not know a lot about his client other than his order to kill him. He does not deny the so-called dirty secrets either. So, Yuuri really _is_ Phoenix. “I think you know why. Someone thinks you were a bad boy and you deserve to be punished.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about but would you care to elaborate it for me?”

“Is that a trick question? Don’t lie to me now, Yuuri. I really want us to talk and hopefully not kill each other.” That was the original plan but Viktor senses that the other won’t be as trustful as he was prior to this night and, judging from the deadpan look on those brown eyes, his sweet talking is not working.

“Neither do I,” He shrugs his shoulders slightly. “How about you drop your weapon then we’ll talk and don’t even think about doing anything funny.”

“Only if you put your gun down.” Viktor’s mouth quirks and he hears the safety being pulled off.

Okay, that didn’t work.

Viktor has to think carefully about this one. If he does what Yuuri is telling him to do and put his gun down, it’s either he fulfills his end of the bargain and stands down as well or he’ll shoot a bullet through him as a means of getting the upper hand. He might have known Yuuri as a husband but he does not know him as a hitman and those stories about Phoenix and his accomplishments are exaggerated in his opinion.

If Viktor does not do what he is told, however, there is also a high chance of them shooting each other and brawling it out until this suffocating tension goes away. The first option is tempting but he does not want to risk a chance of getting shot. The second option is not the best since it requires hurting Yuuri but the man is stubborn and so is he.

Personally, he’d choose the first. Then again, that’s unlikely.

He crouches and all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri, my heart is down here on my chest and not up here on my forehead,” Viktor sulks, a whiny pouty intonation of the Japanese’s name he sometimes used whenever he does not get what he wants. “If you want to kill me that badly, you should aim for my heart. It’s weak to you ever since our first hello.”
> 
> aka Viktor is so whipped while under pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand ACTION!!

Viktor lunges at him the first chance he gets and narrowly misses being shot in the neck by a few centimeters.

If he is an ordinary person, he would not have stepped aside fast enough to dodge that bullet aimed at his neck. Yuuri’s aim is fantastic, he realizes, and he is making Viktor work his way off his line of fire. His reflexes work wonders during situations like this and he makes quick successions of steps from the bedroom to the bathroom.

Shots are fired before Viktor ducks out of sight. He returns fire from the doorway but only to get a couple more bullets through the tiles. He watches as shards tinkle heavily down the floor as the bullets pierce them and embed on the other side of the room. No good. He needs Yuuri to spend his ammunition before he can shoot him. For now, he needs a distraction.

He takes refuge behind the shower curtain and waits. He just needs Yuuri to get here and all will be fine. A few seconds later, Yuuri pushes the shower curtain to the side, gun still in his hands and gasps. Viktor has pointed the showerhead to him and presses the button. A gush of pressurized cold water meets his face, making Yuuri lose his concentration and lose a hand from his gun to shield himself from the hard spray of the water.

He fires once albeit blindly and Viktor takes this chance to tackle him back to the bedroom. They stumble backward on the bed, with Yuuri thrashing and exerting effort to get away while Viktor struggles to grasp both of the Japanese’s wrists. Yuuri is strong, he notes. His strength is not apparent to him until now when he is fighting against him.

The gun is still on his hand and Viktor manages to bang that hand on the edge of the bed twice for the other to loosen his grip on the weapon. It falls to the floor with a thud and Viktor is left with his struggling husband.

Yuuri should be a sight right now. Dark hair splayed haphazardly over pristine white sheets, hands trapped under his hold, chocolate eyes feral, jaw stubborn, muscles tensing from his slimmer and leaner body in an effort to give him that energy to throw Viktor off him. This should be the part where Viktor would lick his lips in warning before he does something only a married man will do to their husband.

Unfortunately, he misses the part where Yuuri is also the flexible kind of man because there a foot pressing on his stomach and kicking him to the wall across the bed. His breath is knocked out of him but he is conscious enough to turn tail and run when he sees Yuuri rolling off the bed to get his gun. He is out of the room and running when the bullets pierce the wall, creating a series of gaping holes on it.

Viktor recounts. If his recollection is correct, Yuuri should be out of bullets now. He has a few seconds left to find himself a gun or any weapon before Yuuri reloads and finds him.

He goes to his office, a private room that Yuuri calls his man cave, and pulls out a casing from a compartment. He prepares an array of guns from behind his table, hoping that he is quick enough to prepare himself from Yuuri.

Two loaded guns on his pants, another on a sling across his chest, and two other on his hands, he sits and waits behind the love seat.

“Hiding from enemies, Viktor? That’s unexpected.” He hears the teasing remark outside the office. Yuuri has given away his position but it must be deliberate in order for Viktor to speak as well, revealing where he is.

Yet, he decides to indulge him because of the thrill running through his veins. Viktor never associates this dangerous excitement with his husband but feeling it now ignites a powerful urge to play with the situation and see just how far it will take them.

“I need to come prepared before I greet them, don’t I?” Viktor’s voice rings loud and clear. “Otherwise, I won’t make a very good impression.”

“With you and your dramatic way? Yeah, I think you will nail that down easily.”

Viktor barely registers a bullet hole appearing next to his ear and only when the bullet hits the floor does he releases a breath he does not realize he is holding. That’s a close call! A few more millimeters to the left and he will be nursing a hole in his ear, one that might actually look like a large piercing than a hole through his appendage.

His retaliation is in the form of three well-placed shots to the wall and another couple of strays that sends his favorite small table into ruin.

“I’m thinking you are nailing me on a whole new level,” Viktor shouts through the series of gun fire Yuuri is showering him. The shots are erratic but planned, making him stay where he is and he watches with dread as a number of books and accessories starts to fall from the bookcase. Various books and glass wares rained on him and he curls on himself to lessen the damage but it does not mean the little shards of glass and the hard bounds does not affect him at all. It hurts!

“Yuuri, are you trying to kill me?!” He jokes through the wreckage and he hears Yuuri’s giggle tinkling from the outside. It’s so adorable. “I won’t mind you kill me with sex. At least, I will die a happy man but this is –”

Yuuri releases another barrage of bullets.

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines as he watches his desk table being torn into pieces.

“You talk too much, Viktor. You should be gagged.” Yuuri echoes.

Yes, well, Viktor might be talking too much but it’s his way of distracting the other from his ultimate goal. He continues to hide and return fire while he observes with greater concentration the bullets beings sent to him. He watches the trajectory very closely, observes where they are going and calculating where it was from.

From that, he deduced that Yuuri must be moving around the second-floor hallway but he is mostly using a pattern to smoke him out.

“But you love me whether I’m talking or being gagged.” Seriously, who exchange bullets while talking with innuendos on their sentences? He is proud he lasted this long with breaking concentration or he will be dead within a second. “But most of all, you love me talking dirty next to your ear.”

He counts from eight, breathing slowly to let him relax and focus on hearing subtle footsteps and movement. Yuuri might be light-footed but the carpet does make some noises. Viktor turns and aims from his hiding place at the exact time Yuuri is moving across the floor to take his own aim. The shot nearly gets him but he stops just in time to save his skin but not his shirt. Viktor follows with a few more, only to watch the other leap off to the stairs and to the first floor.

He gives chase, looking for traps Yuuri may lay out for him first before getting out of the office. He takes a peek down the staircase and is met with a torrent of bullets upwards. The shots are loud and angular that makes Viktor dive back in the safety of his office in order for Yuuri to not use the wide space of the staircase to pinpoint him.

The shots stop again. Yuuri must be downstairs and circling the open foyer to see if he can spot the older man.

Fortunately, timing is on Viktor’s side. Once he sees the tuft of black hair below, he opens fires. The Japanese scrambles for cover, running to the kitchen with a great agility that rivals that of a cat’s. He follows him down the stairs, careful to not let himself be an easy target and shuffles near the open entrance of their little dining area.

He knows the kitchen is on the left from it. Their house blueprint is ingrained in his mind that he has no trouble finding the rooms. Viktor takes a step and plants his back on the hallway’s wall just next to the dining area entrance. He notices the mess they created here. There are numerous bullet holes on the wall and on the floor. The furniture is disarrayed and wrecked on various places. Shards of glasses everywhere from destroyed light bulbs and cabinet glass doors.

Once this is over, he is going to buy them a new house, modern and low maintenance, if both of them survive that is.

It takes a few seconds of silence and baited breath until something resounds in the direction of living area and Viktor releases a single shot in the same direction due to his heightened reflexes. Unfortunately, he belatedly realizes it as a ruse, made to determine his position, and he is met with more gunfire behind him that are similarly piercing through the wooden wall like the ones in his office. They really should get a better _concrete_ house.

He can’t believe he fell for that one.

Viktor changes location, going to the other side of the entrance where he glances inside to see if Yuuri is there. Indeed, he is there behind the kitchen counter and using it as a shield but it does not stop Viktor from raining metal bullets in his direction and he makes sure that he uses the ever trusty and bold assault rifle. The force of the shots chipped the marble countertop bit by bit and it even destroys the artistic looking bowl of fruit sitting innocently there.

Then, it becomes silent on Yuuri’s side until the older man takes an apprehensive peek behind the dining area entrance… only to narrowly miss a flying projectile to his face. The object gets stuck on the wall opposite Viktor’s and the man notes with great amusement (fear, it is fear but he won’t admit it) that the object in question is a knife. Not just any knife but the stainless steel razor sharp edged knife he sees Yuuri using most of the time when he cooks. It is one of his favorite kitchen wares.

“Honey?” He calls aloud but cautiously.

“Yes, _dear_?” Yuuri replies, the pet name in Japanese term _anata_ coupled with his ever loving tone nearly makes Viktor melt from the endearment.

“Since when did you start doing acrobatics with your kitchen knives?”

“A while,” Is the clipped answer from his husband sans enemy.

“No wonder you handle those things beautifully. They are really sharp – hey!” Another sharp knife – very sharp because that picture frame hanging on the wall is almost cleanly sliced – flies past him when he tries to take another look inside the kitchen and nearly compromised his precious (and perfect) fringe.

“Yuuri, my heart is down here on my chest and not up here on my forehead,” Viktor sulks, a whiny pouty intonation of the Japanese’s name he sometimes used whenever he does not get what he wants. “If you want to kill me that badly, you should aim for my heart. It’s weak to you ever since our first hello.”

He can almost hear Yuuri laugh ever so softly despite the loud beating of his heart in his chest and Viktor swears the man is teasing him. He gets the paring knife and the butcher knife at the same time, then another well-sharpened knife that clearly shaved the edge of the entrance’s wooden frame. It seems Yuuri plans to empty their knives set during this hour.

“Aim better.” The older suggests.

Viktor is given a small reprieve and hears Yuuri shuffling some silver wares as quietly as he can behind the safety of the kitchen counter. He must be gathering them. He scoots inside the dining area now, slinking silently on the far end of the dining table with his gun poised in front of him.

He focuses on the countertop where he knows Yuuri would emerge in order to throw something at him.

However, he is not expecting movement from the corner of his eyes as Yuuri emerges from the counter’s side, all crouched and head lowered to avoid any projectiles going his way, and slams himself on the table. The furniture creaks and so are the chairs tucked under it. He pushes it until the edge collides with Viktor’s midriff and forces him backward where the living room is located. His foot catches a snag from a carpet and he falls backward, landing on his back and knocking the air out of his lungs and the gun out of his hands.

This is Yuuri’s chance and the man grabbed it as fast as he can. He leaps on top of the table and tackles Viktor on the ground with nothing but a roasting fork on his hand.

Wait what?

“I am never going to look at that thing the same way again.” Viktor groans, hands busy as he tries to halt Yuuri’s attempt to sink that dangerous pointy two-pronged stainless steel fork of doom to his chest and goodness, Yuuri has a very strong grip. His hands never slip off the rubber handle.

“You rarely cooked so why bother.” Both of them groan as Yuuri brings in extra effort to push the object down but Viktor replies with his own bout of strength.

“I watched you cook all the time,” Viktor’s laugh is strained as he continues to push Yuuri’s hands upwards. “Especially that one morning where you wore nothing but your tight pair of boxer briefs and your apron. Imagine my hunger back then. I could just eat you up on the spot.”

“Pervert,” Yuuri replies with an amused whisper, hips shifting from where he is straddling Viktor and bracing his legs on either side of his waist.

“Your pervert.” The Russian grins and only when the pressure on Yuuri’s hands slackens a bit is when Viktor shifts the fork to the side and let it get stuck on the floor. He kicks Yuuri in the stomach (a little payback from earlier) and scrambles off the floor to get away.

Yuuri follows him inside the living room, catching the hem of his shirt with a dining fork on the couch when Viktor tries to leap to cross it. The Russian curses as he falls down on the floor – thankfully, it’s carpeted – with a loud thud and Yuuri is on top of him once more. This time, he uses his fist rather than a silverware.

Viktor deflects blow by blow of Yuuri’s fist, finding it hard to pin him and his hands down but a chance presents itself when Viktor catches on the predictable movements of Yuuri’s fists and finally winds his own hands on his arm. He knows his advantage in body structure, his hips and legs having far more strength, and uses it to drag Yuuri down and flip their position.

He thinks he has the advantage now that Yuuri is beneath him, however, he receives a punch to his chin when he least expects it and leans back to nurse it behind his hand. Yuuri kicks him in the stomach again, causing him to knock down a side table and make a lamp crash to the ground in pieces. He then flips upright but only for Viktor to tackle him to the nearby wall.

There is a resounding thud that accompanies them and a series of glass crashing on their wooden floor that means their picture frames are now in shambles. Too bad. They spent precious time picking out those photos and practically arguing whether the picture that includes Viktor’s very pink Cadillac would look great with their first formal night as a married couple or should it be with Yuuri’s solo with flowers. It’s really too bad but it had to be done.

In Viktor’s little reverie, Yuuri manages to push the man off and turn both of them around. This time, it is with Viktor’s back meeting the hard wall and eliciting a groan from him. If it isn’t for Yuuri and his strong grip on his shirt, he would have slid down on the floor in a heap full of pain.

He does not have time to react when he feels a fist on his gut and he does his best to keep himself from throwing up his stomach contents. Damn, Yuuri knows how to land a good punch, the kind that traumatizes his diaphragm for him to struggle to breathe. He can feel the corner of his eyes stinging from the relentless coughing as he tries to take huge gulps of air. Yuuri lets him slide against the wall. He already feels boneless from one single punch. Wow, that is not good in his record.

Yuuri is striding off back to the kitchen again, purposeful and precise that Viktor fears he will get another object in his hands and use it against him.

This is getting serious now.

Getting up is harder than he thought. Viktor tries to haul himself to his feet while he rests his weight against the wall and he takes several large breaths to clear his head and rid of the pain impulses shooting up to his brain.

His focus: Yuuri.

He is not going to get away this time.

With a burst of energy, he races to what little distance he have to Yuuri and tackle him to the nearest place he can land, the younger turning when he hears Viktor approaching and braces himself for impact. The table creaks when both their weights landed on the top, only it gives away when both of them begins to struggle. They land with a bang, both of them yelping upon reaching the ground.

It isn’t until a second later that Yuuri begins to struggle within Viktor’s hold once more, legs trying to kick him from where they are placed on either side of Viktor’s hips and the heel of his palm nearly connecting with his shoulder and it would have been dislocated if he has not moved. Then, he starts to scratch on the skin and Viktor hisses from the angry red lines appearing on his chest, shoulders, and arms.

Then, Yuuri nicks his cheek.

That’s it. This is enough. He needs to immobilize him somehow.

Bracing himself, he pulls both of them off the ground and hoists the still flailing Yuuri up in his arms. Viktor growls, unbridled and dangerous, in close proximity and it makes Yuuri cease all activities right then and there much to Viktor’s satisfaction.

Yuuri’s back meets a new length of the solid wall once more with less force but enough to send more frames to the ground and shake a few decorations in close proximity. A strong pair of legs wraps themselves around Viktor’s waist and the grip on the back of his shirt is tight like he is the only anchor Yuuri needs to hold him up.

“Seems like you have some energy to spare,” He couldn’t recognize his voice from its thick tone but Viktor knows his irritation and his excitement are already bleeding through it.

“We’re not done yet.” Yuuri snaps, giving him a furious look but it is smoldering to Viktor, more intense than the ones he gave him before. Right now, he is basically on fire and Viktor knows he is the only one who can quench this fire.

“Oh, believe me. We are far from over.” All he gets in return is a growl. Wow, this Yuuri is feisty. Viktor knows deep inside he is going to love taming this beast.

 

 

 

 

 

What was he saying earlier, something about foreplay? This?

Viktor grabs a fistful of Yuuri’s borrowed dress shirt and forced it off of the man’s body, ripping it to shreds at a fast pace when unbuttoning it is taking too much time for Viktor’s liking. He hisses when he feels an insistent tugging on his waist and it must be Yuuri who is trying to assert dominance over him by keeping him in place between his legs.

He dives for his neck, the newly exposed skin underneath the once pristine dress shirt and bites down hard in a reminder who the dominant person is between them, eliciting a delicious and loud groan from the man and a heated thrust of his hips against his.

Between forcefully pinning each other against the wall and hitching Yuuri up on their once-upon-a-time whole marble kitchen counter, Viktor is sure they destroyed their house far worse than them playing hide-and-seek with bullets and shrapnel.

Pain exploded through him, wracking his entire being back into reality, and he glares at Yuuri who is inspecting his teeth marks on Viktor’s shoulder. There is blood there on the outline and the culprit whose tongue is licking luscious spit-shone lips looks proud of it.

“Pay attention.” Yuuri orders, ethereal and stunning. Viktor couldn’t help flashing a dangerous grin at him as he cups Yuuri’s cheek with both hands and let their foreheads touch.

Gods, if this is foreplay, they need to do this again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at these two lovebirds from far away with an AR scope* jfc this is the hardest part to write but I need to practice somehow and broaden my style. So, please feel free to leave kudos and comments! I would appreciate it! <3
> 
> Bother me @ [luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all black, pitch black, and Viktor barely registers the thick blindfold around his eyes and the scrape of rigid ropes around his wrists. His head is still throbbing and his body is screaming in pain. How long was he unconscious? How much time has passed now? He remembers bit by bit what happened and curses his idiocy for not noticing deception sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently updating Tumblr for this fic.  
> Thank you for the lovely kudos and comments from the previous chapters! They are amusing and encouraging! <3

The message he received is foreboding. It came at the most inopportune time while he and Yuuri are blissed out and resting.

They had taken the liberty of reacquainting with each other physically. The emotional part will have to wait because he is not sure – both of them, probably – if they are ready to talk about it. Viktor, for most of the part, does not want to break this spell of satisfaction enveloping them and, from the lazy but playfully drawn circles he feels on his chest, neither does Yuuri.

He frowns at the message. His client is adamant to meet him for a follow-up and whatever he is doing right now needs to be put aside. For whatever reason it is, they did not specify and Viktor thinks it’s better to do what he is told otherwise there will be a lot of trouble coming.

“I’ll… uh… I’ll be back in a moment.” He stutters there as he dances around the debris, unsure on how to address Yuuri now that their aggression towards each other has died down somewhat. “Business and… Uhm… yeah. Business. Important.”

Yuuri hands him a clean – clean _er_ – shirt from his surviving wardrobe and kisses the daylights out of him. There is a swell of pride deep inside his chest when he sees the angry lines and cuts of red and crusted blood across Yuuri’s skin and he is tempted to stay and clean them with reverence… but, hmm. Not right now when things are still awkward.

“Be careful,” Yuuri murmurs, staring deep into his eyes before he straightens his tie and stuffs his gun – loaded judging from the weight of it - back in his trousers. Damn.

“Yeah, we’ll talk later.” Viktor makes a promise, a promise he intends to keep and seals it with a kiss. They have a lot to talk about after this and he better get this meeting done before anything else happens.

He flees to his car and breathes a sigh of relief. It’s good to get away. For now.

In between facing his husband’s wrath – he is so good in hand-to-hand combat just as he is good making Viktor pliant under him, wow – and facing his client, he’d rather go back to Yuuri and fight him again until all anger is out of their system and the only thing they can do out of exhaustion is to hold each other to sleep like nothing happened at all.

Yet, Viktor wants some space. He wants some space to think about things.

Something bothered him a lot and he needs answers but not from Yuuri. He shifts his gears and drives straight to his client’s building.

 

 

 

 

 

“I was wrong about him.” Someone grumbled behind him.

“This is just like him.” Another, a calmer and more familiar, voice hums on the other side.

It’s all black, pitch black, and Viktor barely registers the thick blindfold around his eyes and the scrape of rigid ropes around his wrists. His head is still throbbing and his body is screaming in pain. How long was he unconscious? How much time has passed now? He remembers bit by bit what happened and curses his idiocy for not noticing deception sooner.

He remembers parking his car and he remembers going through the building’s security, the guards patting him from head to toe and then the scanners. He went through the elevator and lost consciousness by the time he got out. The pain on the back of his neck suggests he was hit by something solid but the dull pain on his arm says otherwise. He was drugged. No wonder his senses are a mess.

He was careless.

“Just because he is Viktor Nikiforov does not mean he can kill his fucking whore!” The same scratchy voice rages and he recognize this as his client’s, Gregori’s, voice.

Of course, he can’t kill his husband. He loves him so much no matter who he is but he is going to extract payment for this guy who thinks he can degrade Yuuri by calling him names and making Viktor hunt for him. It seems Gregori knows enough about them anyway.

“Even so, he is a means to an end. He still has some use. If that bitch thinks marrying an elite killer would give him the upper hand and would keep him away from our radar then he’s got another thing coming.”

What was that again? What… did he just say?

"With him here," Someone grabbed him by his hair roughly and yanked them back. "He is practically defenseless." 

It’s the last thing he hears before he drifts out of consciousness again, too tired to stay awake.

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up after who knows how long and hears screams and bones crunching. He hears glass breaking and wood snapping that is most probably the furniture. He hears gunshots exploding and bullets hitting flesh.

Around him is a war zone and he is currently in the middle, all silent and blind from the action.

Viktor tries to relax and focus. Whatever is happening, he trusts that the fighting men around him are good enough to not hurt a hostage.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s hot. Everything is hot, aching and damnably fast.

One minute he is up there in the penthouse suite of his employer, blindfolded and gagged. The next minute, he is kissed beyond belief and swept away from all the chaos and commotion.

He grips the hand tugging his own tight and feels familiar warmth flooding through their contact. He remembers warm nights by the fireplace, casual touches during mornings, the lazy trace of awakening in their bed, and Viktor wonders why he feels a piece of home here with him when he is supposed to be in enemy territory.

They stop at a corner to conceal themselves and Viktor dares to look at his savior. He sees unconcealed chocolate eyes, smooth pale skin and a pair of luscious lips he recalls to have kissed earlier. His heart rejoices as he recognizes his husband and his soft smile, and he is flooded with relief when the other squeezes his hand just right.

He is here with him. He has come for him. How come he –

Both of their attention is caught when they heard men shouting down the hallway. It’s a mixture of “find him”, “his head is mine”, and “Nikiforov is with him” and Viktor could not help but frown. It’s their only escape route and they would have to go through them before they close in.

“Yu –” Viktor starts, more alert now that he realizes the danger they are in, but is cut off when he hears a clack of a magazine locking into place. He looks down from Yuuri’s calm face and sees his favorite Walther on his hands, all ready to be used.

“Can you do it?” He looks at him expectantly and Viktor notices a touch of worry on his brows. Oh, he never wants to see those frown lines on his beloved’s face but this is not the time.

He really needs to focus now. Viktor grips the gun tight, testing its weight on his palm before switching places. He spies seven… eight… nine bickering men just down the hall. They are not much of a professional looking. They seem to be more of a gun for hire than bodyguards. Gregori thinks he is clever by hiring quantity than quality.

He takes one calming breath before slinking his arm next to the wall and fires.

One by one, they go down to the ground like flies. He makes a quick work for their carotid or their head before they can return fire. The ones at the front try to sneak a shot at him but the bullets are not hitting their target given their adrenaline induced reactions. Rule number one: if you want a precise shot, you need to have a clear and calm head. These knuckleheads think they are winning by flinging hundreds of bullets at random shot. Viktor only needs a split second before he fires a single shot to the man’s forehead.

Some of them at the back are able to draw their firearms and shoots while their comrades fell in front of them. Unfortunately for Viktor, he does not have any more rounds to spare. He hears the familiar empty click of his gun and realizes that he is out of bullets. Luckily for him, he is not alone.

There is a blur of black and white that passes by him and he barely registers Yuuri’s form as he runs straight towards the enemy with agility on his footsteps, stepping left and right to evade bullets coming his way and delivering a swift kick to the man’s gut. Viktor watches with both fascination and horror as every punch and kick is delivered with precise movements that it’s like watching a choreographed movement of limbs and screams.

Yuuri glides from the enemy after enemy, swinging his arms and legs like he is dancing than fighting. He is fluid and discerning with his decisions. He is swift to deliver the final blow to the very last person until only he is the last man standing among the bloodied remainder of the group. Yuuri stands tall as he brushes off the dirt from his crisp clothes. A serious countenance is still on his face.

It’s scary… but it’s sexy, god damn it.

He can’t believe this is his husband. It hurts to see in person the other side, the other face, of the man he married and he feels betrayed for being kept in the dark even though he knows that Yuuri has a secret. Well, both of them have but it does not mean it won’t hurt nonetheless.

And yet, he feels entranced with him just like how he felt when they first met. This is another side of Yuuri, the other side of him that he got acquainted only a few hours earlier. It’s a three sixty turn from the sweet and delicate man he used to be and he wonders if Yuuri has any more surprises he hides under his skin. He is fascinating and beautiful.

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls for him.

The same baby-faced man who always calls for him with an affectionate note in his tone. He is holding out his hand for him to take and, like a man who is bewitched by a siren, Viktor follows without a word and grips the offered hand tight.

They descended into the darkness and runs away to a getaway vehicle.

 

 

 

 

 

There is a loud boom in the direction of a parking lot and Viktor gasps when he saw smoke and fire in the air. He still remembers what’s in that parking lot.

“Did you just bomb my car?” He looks at Yuuri in disbelief, growing more so when the man simply shifts gears and floors the gas pedal, sending them hundreds of miles per hour into the night.

“Had no choice.” Yuuri shrugs nonchalantly. A finger reaches for his tie and tugging it a little bit down to allow himself some room to breathe now that all the action is over. “Diversion and the first thing you go to when you retreat is your car. It’s alarming.”

Oh, so Yuuri has been doing his research well. He has no other witty comeback for that one other than its sentimental value. It is speedy but it always makes him calm whenever he is reminded of their happy past.

“I love that car. It has a lot of memories.” He whines. “My baby…”

“I’ll get you another one.” Yuuri chuckles lightly as he grips the wheel tight.

“Is that a bribe for me not to point a gun at your head?” Viktor grumbles, his sarcastic tone seeping through his words because that was his precious vehicle burning down back there. He is protective of it.

“No.” The Japanese driving next to him keeps his eyes on the road and Viktor is silently thankful for that. “A small compensation for the trouble you’ve been through.”

He takes a chance to glance at Yuuri and appreciates this new look he has: his sleek hair gelled and swept back to perfection, a serious expression on his face, bright twinkling chocolate eyes that are the window to his soul behind his… oh, his glasses are missing, and the suit that hugs the contour of his slim body. Despite the adventure tonight, he still looks pristinely clean and crisp.

But this is Yuuri he is talking about. The same Yuuri, the love of his life, his husband but in that handsome suit.

“Thanks for the concern,” Viktor mumbles, exhaustion catching up with him as he sinks further on his seat. A few moments of silence between them are odd but Viktor needs it to rally his courage to ask. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

As expected, Yuuri is quiet beside him and the tension between them is palpable, Viktor can taste it in the air. “You know everything already.”

“I want to hear it from you.” He is not forcing him to admit it. No, Viktor is _asking_ him, pleading him, to tell the truth.

Yuuri spares him a glance before gazing out front. He seems hesitant. Viktor knows this after five years of living together. Yuuri’s lips are tight and drawn in a straight line. The grip on the steering wheel becomes too tight that his knuckles are turning white.

“I was an orphan when I was a kid. I had an accident that wiped out my entire memory. I don’t know my parents or any other blood relatives. The one who took me in was someone I didn’t know. He taught me how to survive on the streets and how to take care of myself until I’m old enough to be taught how to live within the ranks.”

The notion of Yuuri who was still a boy back then, helpless and lost, thrust in the world that children so innocent as him should not be associated with makes is heart clench. It was not like his own childhood story where he consented to join because he admires them so but the complete opposite. It sickens him.

“He did not spoon feed me things but he trained me well. I earned my way to the top under a guise and made my mark there. When he died, that’s when I learned that the name I am using was his and I seem to be his unofficial heir. Phoenix, the legendary bird that lives on forever. The legendary mercenary.”

“I might have deferred from his normal goals but it does not change the fact that Phoenix’s past and my own will come haunting me one day and today is one of those days.”

“It must be. Your disguise as a househusband is not working any longer, too.” Viktor laughs weakly. “Tell me. Was I useful at least?”

“Useful? For what?”

“In hiding your identity. Everyone knows no one should mess with Viktor Nikiforov’s beau. Did my reputation help you with your plans?” He pieced together what Gregori had been muttering during his captivity earlier, that he had been used for Yuuri’s own selfish purposes.

“No. I didn’t know it was you. I found out about you a year ago.” Yuuri reveals. “It was an accident. We were both in the same party and we’re not aware of it but you got poisoned in the hallway where I was supposed to go. I aborted my mission just so I could drag your ass to a room to treat you. I was just in time to give you an antidote.”

It’s his turn to be silent now. It was an undercover mission. The one he made an excuse of going on a short business trip and Yuuri surprisingly conceded even though it would coincide with their anniversary. It’s his blunder.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“The same reason you didn’t tell me.”

Because of the complications and the danger from his work, Viktor was and still is worried for Yuuri’s safety because he is his husband and damn, he loves him so much he does not want to hurt him. That’s the only reason why he did not want to tell Yuuri about his work and his past.

“Lev Antonov killed my family.”

Viktor’s jaw drops. “Lev… Gregori’s nephew?”

Yuuri nods in affirmative. “By the time I was mature enough to handle a mission by myself, my memories came back to me. I remembered our car swerving off the road and down to the bridge because someone deliberately bumped behind us and pushing us off the ledge. All because dad protected me and my sister from that sick bastard in the store.”

“I paid Lev a visit just in time to stop his shipment of women and children to Miami.” Lev was known in town to be the worst pervert, pedophile, and smuggler. Six years ago, the news about him being dead due to unknown reasons was a shock to the underground and was taken as a warning. No wonder Gregori is adamant in hunting him. “Then, I just learned that Gregori has a bone to pick with the previous Phoenix and he thinks that we are one and the same man. Now, Gregori is dead because he tried to use you against me.”

That’s understandable. If their places are reversed, Viktor would have done the same. He would hunt the bastard down until he is on his knees begging not to be killed. He is lucky Yuuri did not let him suffer much longer.

He feels an upcoming migraine in his head.

“We’re almost there. Rest, Viktor.” His name on his lips sends a painful throb on his chest. “You need it.”

“I know.” He really does. It is taking everything from him to not lose his mind then and there. There are so many questions to ask and so many answers he wants to hear. He wants to hear it coming from Yuuri himself rather than knowing it somewhere. He does not know where to start but for now, this is fine. This is fine. So as long as they are together, alive and well.

“I’m not going to murder you in your sleep if you’re worried.” Yuuri does not smile, eyes still trained forward as he drives smoothly.

Somewhere at the back of Viktor’s mind, he believes Yuuri can murder him even when he is not asleep. He will only stand there with his gun pointed at him and Viktor will only stand on his spot motionlessly as he surrenders his everything to him.

If only it is that easy.

“I know and I’m not worried. I trust you.”

 

 

 

 

 

The car pulls to stop in front of an old and deserted bus station. It’s in the middle of nowhere a few miles before the next city. There are no other buildings there except for those rundown houses and creepy looking abandoned commercial establishments.

“Could you get the bag in the back seat, please?” Yuuri asks as he pulls his phone out and makes a call.

Viktor does as he’s told and reaches behind. He grabs the medium sized duffel bag from the back and pulls it out to his lap. It’s open and the contents there are visible.

There are items in there, some bags of toiletries, a pack of snacks, an envelope full of documents probably, and some clothes. Viktor frowns at this. The clothes… it’s his clothes. He wants to ask what this is all about but Yuuri is still on the phone and Viktor is beginning to become confused. Then, he sees a large zip lock bag among the toiletries and containing what seems to a wallet and a passport with a ticket tucked in between its pages.

The wallet is filled with fake identification cards and some cash of different currencies. There is also a discreet phone there, fake passport identification, and a one-way trip ticket to Korea.

It’s so obvious.

“What’s the meaning of this?” The Russian asks, seething, holding the passport tight in his hands and almost crumples it. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“It’s for your safety,” Yuuri explains as calmly as he can. “Gregori’s men are still looking for you and his empire is far more complicated than you know. Once the word is out, you’ll have a bounty on your head.”

“You think I don’t know that?” He growls between his teeth.

“That’s not my point. It’s too dangerous for you to be here now.” The man sighs as he rests his forehead on the wheel in frustration. “Anyway, everything is arranged for you. A taxi will be coming here any moment for you to take you to the strip. Your flight is in an hour. A friend of mine will be waiting for you at the airport there and he will take care of you.”

“And you?” There is a lump in his throat and it’s hard to push it down. “What about you?”

Yuuri only gives him a despondent smile. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

He means no harm. He is concerned about him and his well-being. He knows that but there is something unsettling about parting with Yuuri and leaving him to go into hiding from the enemies in a faraway place he is not familiar with.

Without Yuuri.

Oh god, no.

He realizes this with dread.

He does not want to part with him. He does not want to go. He does not want to go anywhere without his beloved. It is a dangerous time now and Viktor is sure he can’t stand the possibility of Yuuri somewhere he cannot reach and get hurt.

There are no consolations whatever that could sooth Viktor as he thinks of the inevitable. He never thought this day would come.

Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hand and kisses his knuckles. His ring glints golden under the dark illumination of the street light nearby. “Won’t you come with me, Yuuri? Let’s get out of here. Just the two of us.” He whispers, pleading.

There is a flash of something in the man’s brown eyes for a moment only to be replaced with longing and sadness. “You know very well I can’t, Viktor. I need to finish this. Otherwise…”

“Even if I promise to clean the house and do laundry for a month or make you your favorite katsudon twice in a week? Even if I promise to never leave socks in the bathroom ever again?”

“Oh, Viktor… If only the solutions were that simple.” Tears form in Yuuri’s eyes just as he laughs.

“You won’t change your mind no matter how much I beg, would you?” His grip on his husband’s hand tightens. He knows Yuuri. He is stubborn when he wants to be and it also applies in this case.

“I will even drag your unconscious body to the plane if I have to.”

Yes, if only it things were simple.

 

 

 

 

 

But, there _is_ a simpler solution.

It involves hacking airport radar through the lounge, bribing a driver with money and a threat, and finally asking a young concierge at the hotel nicely if she had seen a man who wore a pair of blue rimmed glasses and who looked a tad bit sadder than normal.

True to her words, the door to the hotel room opens to Yuuri who seems to have spent the previous minutes crying. Red-rimmed eyes, flushed cheeks, and an occasional sniffle greets him. Then, he takes a good look at the person in front of his door and he suddenly gets the shock of his life.

“How did you –?” It is satisfying to see that surprised look on Yuuri face. It is like he has seen a ghost of something. Not that Viktor can blame him. He might actually consider it a small sort of achievement because he surprised his husband this time.

“You’re really going to ask _me_ that?” Viktor grins mischievously. It seems like he needs to remind Yuuri that the person he married is a certified specialist who works in the field alone most of the time.

“But, you…” Yuuri takes a step back and another. He is frantically searching for reasons as to why Viktor should not be here but he could not find his voice to ask.

Viktor is already crossing the threshold. He kicks the door to a close and locks it. He does not want to be disturbed now. He throws the duffel bag to the side and the contents jostle at the impact.

“Seriously, Yuuri? Do you have that little faith in me? I know the consequences of my actions and its repercussions but it does not warrant you to baby me. Korea? Give me a break, love. Even Korea has an underground intel.” He throws a ripped off ticket dramatically in the air and proceeds to stalk towards Yuuri.

“The moment you let me step out of your car, I am no longer bound by the decisions you’ve made for me and I am free to choose which path I will take. I choose this.”

Viktor growls the last of his words out as his pulls Yuuri by the hand and molds their lips in a heated kiss. Yuuri finds purchase in Viktor’s shoulders and wraps his arms around them, clinging at the material of his coat. The space between them vanishes and their bodies come together like pieces of puzzles born to fit each other.

Here is Yuuri in his arms, warm, pliant and alive. Nothing more, nothing less than Yuuri, his perfect Yuuri, his beloved husband in the circle of his arms can make him feel relaxed and safe from the storm that will hit them soon. Nothing else matters now because the only thing he treasures the most is right here with him. He smiles as he sees tears of a happy man in front of him and Viktor nuzzles his nose against Yuuri’s.

“Viktor…” Yuuri hiccups, bringing fresh new tears rolling down just as the Russian cups his cheeks.

“Don’t you ever dare let go, my love.” He orders– demands – and presses more kisses on Yuuri’s eyes before stealing a breathtaking kiss from his lips. Yuuri won’t get rid of him that easily. Viktor won’t let him even if he has to tie him down to the bed and gag him. “Stay close to me and we’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor, are you sure you live up to your name? ;)  
> He must be getting old.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very welcome! Bother me @ [luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is so daring and he has this urge to keep going like this while everyone is in a serious mode. Perhaps, he has this sick want to advertise just how much Yuuri loves him.
> 
> And he does love him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prepares a lot of water* and let's go.

“ _Yuuuuuri! You’ll never believe what I just got my hands o–_ ” Phichit’s cheerful voice rings through the small bedroom walls followed by a scandalized gasp from the same person. “ _Am I hearing_ **kissy** _noises from there, Yuuri?! You’re having sex, aren’t you?_ ”

Those _kissy_ noises happen to come from Viktor laying plenty of wet, open mouthed kisses across Yuuri’s nape, shoulder blades, and back. He had Yuuri lying on his stomach, his face buried in a fluffy pillow and trying not to let out even a single whimper else everyone who is on video chat – Yuuri turned the camera off for the whole duration of their online meeting else they will see just how much is their state of undress. He does not want his team to know that he has just gotten properly laid after a successful infiltration and an unsuccessful ploy to get his husband as far away from this city as possible.

“ _I didn’t know you’re so lewd and kinky, boss! Take a picture for us?_ ” Someone whistles appreciatively through the chat. This must be Emil. Yuuri groans against his pillow in embarrassment and it’s definitely _not_ because of Viktor rubbing his morning wood against his ass.

“ _Oh my god, I can’t look –_ ” Someone sounds like a little boy in Viktor’s opinion but he sees a young adult instead in the little frame of the video chat. This must be either Leo or Guang-Hong. Ah, but Guang-Hong it is after they confirmed it themselves.

“ _You literally can’t, Guang-Hong. Boss closed his camera._ ” Another one laughed on the sideline. This is Leo, then.

“ _What I wouldn’t give to see you_ **in** _action. That’s Viktor with you, right?_ ” A girl, Sara, shouts through the speakers this time and Yuuri clicks his tongue at her.

“Suck it up, will you, guys?” Yuuri’s frustrated tone is present, his face crimson.

“ _Back at you. We both know who is really sucking it up right now._ ” Phichit winks through the camera and his husband begins to color. Gosh, with Yuuri’s best friend there on the other side of the screen, no one would think he would have hacked Yuuri’s laptop camera and feeds the live stream into their computers. Well, he _can_ do that, Yuuri once told him.

“And we both know if you even dare tap into my feed right now, I can tell everyone what happened back in college about you and you-know-who,” Yuuri growls and his Thai friend shut up for good.

Viktor, highly amused at what’s transpiring, begins to place soothing kisses against the top of his head and he rests his cheek against his husband’s shoulder blades. He lets Yuuri focus on his work for now.

“You were saying, Phichit.” He has to admit it but serious sounding Yuuri is so hot to hear, more so when Viktor peeks over his shoulder to watch him. Good thing Yuuri does not mind Viktor’s extra weight on his back but Viktor is already maneuvering himself to lie on his side so he can watch and listen properly.

“ _Right! Well, I did what you told me to do. I went passed mainframe, passed the security lines and some encryptions that nearly killed my fingers and found what we needed and… a bonus jackpot prize!_ ”

“Jackpot… prize?” Yuuri wonders out loud, curious.

“ _It seems Gregori is not only dealing with his usual business but some information traffic as well. It’s hidden in the deep web so it’s not so obvious. Some of them are data plans, most are scandals – oh, sex tapes! Then, I also found a very healthy amount of logs from numerous groups and you’ll never guess which groups they are. They are every major group, mafia, families – whatever you call it in the whole wide world!_ ”

“This is why Gregori is at the top of the world.” Viktor murmurs hotly against Yuuri’s ear and nibbles it ever so gently between his teeth.

“His drug lab and depot is only a front but his real and personal profit come from the deep web and his internet transactions. Information dealing and auction, threatening the oppositions… you know, that kind of stuff.” With the world having advanced technologies with regards to the online web, it’s not hard for a few gigabytes to travel from one point to the other. Imagine: creating new systems and viruses to do their every bidding, destroying someone’s image, impeaching a government official, starting a war with just a push of a button. What better time for the business to grow, indeed.

He watches as Yuuri tenses, his breath hitching and fingers freezing over the touch screen monitor before he can download the contents of the enormous data file Phichit has sent them. Viktor does it for him and taps the save button next to Yuuri’s finger before lacing them with Yuuri’s hand.

Honestly, Yuuri is so adorable when he is shy around him like this. He wants to eat him, savor him, and devour him whole right then and there. His desire for him knows no bounds. Viktor already realizes that after their honeymoon period. Even more so now when their bond is severely challenged with the nature of Yuuri’s job.

“You know about it.” Viktor starts another bout of kisses on his shoulder, traveling up to the side of his neck where Yuuri grants him access by tilting his head to the side and to his jaw. It’s difficult not to purr out loud with what magic Viktor is doing on his neck but it’s hard not to respond so freely to his ministrations when there are plenty of ears listening to them.

“It’s unintentional, sweetheart.” He murmurs again. “You’ve already seen his bank accounts. You know I do. You didn’t think he _earned_ all those numbers with just drugs, did you? Even if he starts with human trafficking and arms dealing, they won’t be enough.”

This time, Yuuri drags him down to bed and flips their positions so Yuuri can straddle him and move. He does. Viktor does not have the guts to hide the sharp intake of his breath when blessed friction suddenly starts between their bodies, making pleasure shoot up his spine in bursts like fireworks in the night sky. Hips begin to undulate with precise movements against his just as Yuuri’s mouth starts a trail of wet and sloppy kisses up from Viktor’s pale skinned collarbone to his chin and finally to his waiting and thirsty mouth.

Damn, Yuuri is so daring and he has this urge to keep going like this while everyone is in a serious mode. Perhaps, he has this sick want to advertise just how much Yuuri loves him.

And he does love him so much.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Wait a minute. Is this from Pentagon? This is top notch classified information… Class A… no, maybe Class S. There’s also info about Frunzenskaya… Wait, this is AFRF. Such dense data. Are they planning to threaten the Union? How did it get in their database?_ ” The young boy from earlier wonders aloud as they read the data in front of them.

“ _They must have some sort of intel or maybe a hacker. I’ve known a few black hats that do this thing but this is something. With this kind of work, I only know a few half a dozen._ ” The woman mutters as she joins the discussion.

Yuuri, however, pulls away and sits up straight, eyes narrowing at him with suspicion while the others are still in the middle of their discussion. Viktor blinks up at him in confusion and sits up as well. His husband is on to something and Viktor has little to no clue as to what Yuuri is thinking.

“ _I don’t see my name here or Mickey’s but, oh –! Yuuri, you have a whole folder to yourself and a whole bunch of interesting things in here with Viktor. You’re on this guy’s top of the shit list apparently._ ” Emil graciously announces for the couple and Yuuri’s furrowing eyebrows confirm what Viktor could identify as realization.

“ _It does not follow the usual pattern of the rest of the data. I’d say someone did a lot of extensive research about Mr. Yuuri and Mr. Viktor._ ”

A black hat who can access government encryption codes and security _and_ copy files that are well guarded without a fuss? Someone who keeps info and pictures of Viktor with Yuuri and store them in a much secured location that is the heart of a syndicate? Who else would have Yuuri Katsuki on top of their shit list because it links Viktor Nikiforov to him?

Viktor immediately wraps his arms around his waist and smooth his hands over his naked skin in comfort. “Yuuri –?”

“Of course,” Yuuri says flatly. Viktor is suddenly overcome with nervousness. He does not know what Yuuri is thinking but it does not bode well.

“Darling, this is –” He tries again but closes his mouth as soon as Yuuri shoots him with a hard glare.

“Seriously, Viktor. Your _ex_? He’s the one behind this?” His beloved husband growls at him and Viktor feels like he should turn over a thousand apologies in order for Yuuri to forgive him. But really, Viktor has no clue whatsoever that _he_ was involved.

Wait a minute.

“Baby, let’s calm down – how did you know it’s my ex?” Does he even know who his ex is?

“He came to me after you left last night with a gun at my head saying you fucked him nine ways ‘til Sunday before I came along and that I should be out of your life for good.”

What the hell?

“I haven’t thought about it at first but after knowing who he was, I realized only _he_ can sneak in a file of _us_ inside the private database of a top dog syndicate and the only way he can do that without being caught is to become an actual employee himself. Or a partner in crime, in this case.”

This means he has been working with them for years and was probably conniving with Gregori to eliminate Yuuri and knowing that he married Viktor provided them a very fun scenario for ending his existence. “That fucking bastard…”

The Russian is furious at the knowledge. When his past has caught up to him and it starts to mess up with his other half, he ought to expect a lot of trouble in the future. He wants to be alone with Yuuri as peaceful and _very_ monopolized with each other as much as they can. But if they hurt even a single hair on his husband’s head, Viktor swears he –

“Be glad I’ve taken him to dinner with Charlie but this doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” Yuuri narrows his eyes at him. Charlie happens to be an old acquaintance who owns a specialized waste disposal unit downtown.

Long story short, he’s dead.

“ _Are they having a lover’s quarrel?_ ” Someone from the video chat asks in a small tone.

“ _Don’t worry, Guang-Hong. This is normal for every married couple._ ” Phichit pipes in. “ _But on the other hand, this guy has a major obsession for hunting you, Yuuri. Your file is so complete and it even highlights your strengths and weaknesses. Oh! It even has blueprints of your house!”_

Viktor wishes the guy’s soul would rot in hell.

“Just so we are clear, I’ve never seen or spoken to him ever since I met you.” Viktor points out, desperate to quench Yuuri’s growing anger. Then again, Yuuri knows just how to make him talk with just a single quirk of an eyebrow. “Except when we met at a motel and he handed me your data…”

“A motel?” Yuuri’s hands on his shoulders grip him hard and, damn, what strength he has! Jealous Yuuri is a sexy Yuuri. It turns Viktor on with the things he can do with those magical hands of his if only he is not so mad at him right now. “He’s your informant?!”

“It’s not what you think, Yuuri. Yes, he’s my informant. I don’t know who else to call to research about a highly difficult case –” Yuuri raises his eyebrows at this. He has told him _he_ is a highly difficult case for one Viktor Nikiforov so he should be flattered. “He might have intended to seduce me, throw me off with your secret, but I wasn’t. He wants me but I don’t want to be with him. Let alone sleep with him. I swear I’ve been nothing but faithful to you since the beginning.”

Viktor explains as much as he can, begging for Yuuri to believe him with his crappy but truthful statement. “I love you, my Yuuri. I truly love all of you with all of me. Please, don’t doubt it.”

Yuuri seems to debate whether to kick him in the gut or let the topic slide. He searches Viktor’s eyes for anything that can give away some sort of deception but when he found none, he surges forward to capture Viktor’s lips in a searing kiss. Viktor is very happy to oblige, sighing in relief when he feels Yuuri’s hands begins to explore his back.

“Phichit. How about doing a cleanup? Anything too troublesome can go to the garbage and anything usable can be recycled for a profitable means.” The Japanese ask as he pulls away for a bit but Viktor keeps on peppering kisses on his neck and shoulder as if it can sooth his husband’s hostility.

However, Viktor is glad that Yuuri wants to wrap up their online meeting as soon as possible because he knows this topic is something that is not supposed to be discussed in front of his colleagues even though they already did earlier. He really hopes Yuuri is calmer after this.

“ _I’m already doing that, don’t worry. I’ll make sure these will be organized though I bet you will be furious if I let your dirty stuff out in the web so, no, I kept that for you. Guang-Hong will be my accountant and the rest would be foreign relations._ ” Phichit waves him off as he starts to type fast and his concentration begins to settle with his work. “ _You’ll know when it’s done_.”

“Thanks,” Was all he can give before Yuuri ends his side of the video call.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yuuri…?” Viktor questions as he pulls his head back to look at Yuuri, hopeful.

“We have a lot to talk about, Vitya.” _Oh_ , Yuuri is using his bedroom tone now which means a lot of good things to come. His dick seems to like the idea and twitches between his thighs.

He gives a surprised yelp when his head is forced back along with the yank of a fistful of silver hair that has him bare his neck. Viktor grits his teeth in frustration and hisses as he feels more than he watches his husband indulgently leaves bites after bites on his neck and shoulder. Then, his hips rolling against his makes everything so much better and if it wasn’t for Yuuri forcing him to lean back, Viktor would have flipped them over and take him like a starved man in a feast.

It feels so achingly good when Yuuri brings a little roughness in their activities, knowing fully well that Viktor usually initiates him into these kinds of play. But, for Yuuri to initiate it, he must still be riled up from their recent discussion. Not that he is complaining. No. Nope. Not complaining at all.

“I have questions I’d like you to answer and please be truthful about it.” He purrs against Viktor’s ear and nibbles at his earlobe.

“Mmhm… but Yuuri –” The Russian whimpers, his grip on Yuuri’s hips tightening and is sure to leave bruises there.

“Otherwise, I’ll let your ex have his way with you in the deepest pits of hell. We don’t want that, do we?” Wow, this must be one hell of an interrogation and Viktor loves this kind of inquiry especially if Yuuri is doing it. With every slide of his hands, every pulse of his body against his, Viktor is surely going to be slack-mouthed and very willing to provide even the most confidential of secrets.

He must have taken a long time to answer when he feels the insistent grinding of Yuuri’s plump ass against him and the sudden but precise slide of his member into the inviting wet heat – oh my goodness, he is still so tight…!

“He can stay there for all I care,” Viktor grunts and proceeds to kiss the man on his lap to fill the painful need to get more friction and touches from him. “I have my own personal heaven _and_ hell right here –”

But, he is falling on his back with Yuuri’s hands trapping his on either side of him and he fears he couldn’t move them which means he can’t touch his husband – _oh!_ But, Viktor wants to touch him so badly and it’s not fair only his lower regions would get that treatment while he watches and squirms underneath him. It’s the only thing that will keep him sane from all this tension and Yuuri smirking down at him is not helping his raging erection calm down.

Viktor panics. “Yuuri!”

“How about we start with your career and how you two came about working _together_ , hm?” Of all things to ask, Yuuri wants to know that part of his past? He must be jealous. That must be it.

“It’s not a memory I’m fond of…” He explains, hoping to get away from talking about that when all he wants is to ravish and be ravished by this wonderful man on top of him.

“Tell me something I don’t know, Viktor.” Yuuri gives him a peck on his chin and looks at him expectantly with all his youthful face and big chocolate eyes Viktor is so in love with.

“Mm… but we have more pressing _needs_ to take care of. Don’t you think so, love?” He snaps his hips up, eliciting a surprised gasp from Yuuri.

Viktor observes the tantalizing curve of his body as he throws his head back with passion. His bare neck ever so delicious on display, his body that bares every mark Viktor has placed in strategic locations is so luscious in his eyes, the swell of his ass pinning him down to the bed and those juicy thick thighs that can kill a man…

But, oh _yes!_ When Yuuri presses down on him and clenches around him is the day Viktor finally sees light dancing behind his eyelids and – wow! – his beloved is so talented with his hips just like this and Viktor really _really_ wants to move now but Yuuri is… Yuuri…

“Yuuri, love of my life, I’m already dying here.” Since when did he learn how to torment him like this? It’s so unfair!

“Ah, that’s not good. I still need you hot and hard in me.” Viktor looks scandalized and Yuuri is full of mischief when he feels Viktor’s hips begins to twitch, seeking some sort of movement, some friction, to ease his pain. “But you haven’t given me your story yet, Vitya, and you’ve already known mine so why should I indulge you?”

“Yuuri, please!”

“And you said you won’t mind if I kill you with sex.” _At least, he will die a happy man_. Right, he said that.

“I can come with only just this,” He clenches his ass again and Viktor spews colorful expletives in Russian. “I don’t need to do anything but feel your thickness in me – gods, you’re so- _oh_ big…!”

That’s the last straw.

“Alright, I’ll talk. I’ll talk! Just… please, I need you so bad, my angel. I’ll tell you anything you want just – just please _move!_ ”

Yuuri grins in triumph and wiggles his ass in appreciation. “Then, start talking so I can start moving.” Well, more like in temptation.

Viktor knows he is going to be thoroughly fucked till the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this will be the final chapter but I decided to add an omake so *points the chapter count* there is one more!
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are welcome! Come bother me at my [tumblr](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I remind everyone who the daddy is in this relationship?” Viktor grins through his lenses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An omake ;)

_“Two more clicks to your left.”_

He adjusts and sees the target leisurely sitting on a chaise near the window. “Target confirmed. Thanks, Leo.”

The party is in full swing and there are people dancing everywhere. You wouldn’t know that a crucial transaction is happening within the four corners of that hall and the central figure who is the host and also the buyer in this certain transaction happens to be the target he has to eliminate.

Said host is currently very distracted with something he sees in one of the dancers’ platforms.

 _“We really appreciate you being here, Mr. Nikiforov,”_ Guang-Hong speaks through the earpiece. He is currently on transport now and assisting Phichit through communications. _“We couldn’t have done it without you.”_

“Viktor, please, and think nothing of it. I’m always ready to help Yuuri’s friends.” Technically, when Viktor decided to join Yuuri and his gang months ago, he is now considered one of their important assets and the incentives are very, very nice including more time with his husband. Plus, seeing his husband in a form-fitting suit walk through their headquarters like he owns the place and not his boss, Celestino, is a dream.

 _“Viktor, you should know by now. We are family! And families have to stick together from now on.”_ Phichit sounds so excited through the feed even though the telltale sign of keyboards clacking in the background says that he is busy with his own work. _“Oh, and by the way, Chris says hi and wishes us happy hunting. Russian Yuri is currently in Russia with his classmate, Otabek. He said to make him those pie pirozhkis for Thanksgiving or you won’t see a hair of him on your doorstep. Want me to send a message?”_

“If you would please tell Chris that he is invited to Thanksgiving and tell Yurio to – are you on my e-mail?”

_“Hehe… I couldn’t resist. I’m surfing in the information tornado right now and they just came in through the search engine.”_

He should be careful what to throw in the World Wide Web unless Phichit will find something he can use for blackmail. He is scary when he wants to be.

 _“Ooh, daddy is now gyrating in the house.”_ Phichit snickers through the earpiece and Viktor sees Yuuri smirking through his scope even though his half hooded eyes and half his attention is locked on the target as he moves his body with incredible flexibility. It’s a good thing he is not in there personally else he might punch the man for being the pervert that he is towards his husband.

He does hold the trigger to the sniper rifle aimed at his head as a consolation, though.

“May I remind everyone who the daddy is in this relationship?” Viktor grins through his lenses, watching ever so carefully as the beauty in a black corset, tight black stockings and slick black hair strut his way towards the target in measured steps of his platform shoes and twirls to present his back and his juicy ass to the spectators.

Damn, he is mouthwatering.

 _“I’m not complaining but I’ve got a reputation to uphold right now.”_ Yuuri purrs as quietly as he can in his earpiece, the little black piercings perched on his ears, and sways his ass down to the floor with the beat of the music. His back curves inwards that accentuate the swell of his cheeks as he goes up and flicks a heated look behind him that had the men and women hollering.

Include Viktor who is screaming inside and the rest of their entourage who is whistling sexy back through the earpiece.

“How about continuing your reputation in our private quarters when we get back home?” He suggests, adjusting one more minor thing when the wind changes in the slightest. “I’m sure I kept Chris’ collapsible dance pole somewhere…”

 _“Not within the earshot of the kids. Be glad Yurio is not here else he’ll make us all deaf.”_ Yuuri chastises and they hear Phichit exclaim in protest.

“Darling, the kids are already adults. They can handle a little bit of innuendo.” Someone squeaks in the background. “So, about my offer…”

 _“Only if you behave. Be ready in 20,_ daddy _.”_ Yuuri warns just as he starts to sashay his way to the target who is so engrossed on having the dancer on his person.

“Of course, _baby_. Always.” Viktor is the one purring this time, smirking with so much glee due to excitement because his wonderful and talented husband is playing with him on this. Ah, this is very amusing even though Guang-Hong is whining about adult talks and Leo is screaming restraint, and Phichit is cackling.

However, the most entertaining bits are the few seconds of the show that Yuuri is displaying for him and the crowd because this is the main event, the main course of the evening.

 _He_ is the main course of the evening.

Throughout those twenty precious seconds, Viktor watches in rapt attention as legs steps apart to close the gap, hands begin to roam teasingly through neckties and lapels, and eyes cast a mesmerizing magic that no one can take their attention of. With a slow lap of his tongue across plush lips, he descends like a god almighty in all his glory and traps his prey with only a tiny bit of strength from his fingers.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” He whispers as he counts the remaining seconds in his head. “Keep him _right_ there for me.”

Yuuri makes a dignified retreat from the guy’s lap, a coy smirk playing on his lips that had the man pinned down on his chair like an invisible force.

It’s all Viktor needs to strike, a shot so perfect it leaves no room for errors.

“Mission accomplished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments as always are welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I should better tell you guys that the inspiration for this one is a certain movie so I can't take credit for the idea. However, I've fallen in love with the idea of established married Victuuri so I decided to give it a try. Hopefully, you guys would like it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome! Bother me @ [luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com)


End file.
